Bio-Broly
This article is about the character. For the film, see Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. |Race = Bio-Warrior/Saiyan |Date of birth = Age 774 |Date of death = Age 774 |Address = Mei Queen Castle |FamConnect = Dr. Collie (creator) Broly (source material) Paragus (source material's father) }} Bio-Broly (バイオブロリー) is the mutant clone of Broly in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He appears in the film Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. Personality Whereas Broly has the capacity for critical thought and coherent speech, Bio-Broly lacks both. This mindlessness, coupled with the clone's retention of his source material's extreme levels of mental instability and rage, results in the clone being akin to a ravenous zombie that will attack anyone in sight. Biography Bio-Broly's lineage can be traced back several films, to the events of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. After the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's defeat on New Planet Vegeta, he makes a frantic escape in his Saiyan Pod as the planet is demolished by Comet Camori. Over time, the pod finally reaches Earth, soon after which Broly collapses from exhaustion and enters a sort of coma, where for seven years, the elements expand around him. Eventually, he is awakened underneath a thick pool of ice by the incessant cries of a nearby Goten, and after escaping this grave, Broly resumes his conquest against the Saiyans who double crossed him, particularly Goten, as Broly's sanity has been breached so heavily since the encounter on New Planet Vegeta that he can hardly tell Goten and his now deceased father apart. Broly is unsuccessful and is ultimately launched into the sun by a [[Family Kamehameha|Family Kamehameha]] fired by Goten, Gohan and the spirit of Goku, apparently ending the life of the mighty Saiyan. After the Z Fighters leave the vicinity of Natade Village, the people expel the village priest Maloja, whose incompetence before the arrival of the Z Fighters led to the arrangement of a number of per-year human sacrifices. Maloja discovers Broly's blood-tarnished Saiyan Pod. Realizing what he has found, he collects a sample of this blood and turns it in to wealthy industrialist Lord Jaguar, who prepares to pay the priest handsomely. The blood sample is processed by Dr. Collie's team of scientists and a clone is born. This is where the events of Bio-Broly begin. When Jaguar "invites" Mr. Satan to his abode, intending to pit the martial artist against other Bio-Warriors in his collection as revenge for his defeat long ago, Android 18, Trunks and Goten follow. It is during a tour at their destination, an island where Jaguar's laboratory fortress resides, that Trunks and Goten discover an incomplete Super Bio-Warrior, uncanny in resemblance to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Before long, Trunks and Goten encounter Maloja, who confirms what he has selfishly done, before escaping to claim his reward. Meanwhile, Jaguar plans to pit Bio-Broly against Mr. Satan. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be fully developed, but the clone simply catching sight of Goten is enough to awaken both the Saiyan instincts and the personal vendetta of his source material. Bio-Broly shatters his stasis cell by transforming into a Legendary Super Saiyan, only to be drenched in culture fluid which becomes extremely corrosive upon becoming exposed to air. This unintended action horribly deforms the clone to the point that he no longer resembles his source material, as well as exposing gaping holes in his chest, showing organs that was presumably his heart. While Maloja is claiming his reward for supplying Jaguar and Collie with Broly's DNA, the now rampant and extremely dangerous culture fluid oozes upon him, killing him in the midst of an evil-banishing prayer. Bio-Broly proceeds to rampage about the facility, destroying numerous stasis cells and exposing mounds of corrosive culture fluid to spill throughout the laboratory, some of which begins escaping to the populated island below. While Bio-Broly does not have the power of the Saiyan he was cloned from, he still easily defeats Goten, Trunks, Android 18 and Krillin, even with the numerous advantages they gain throughout the encounter. Considering a new plan, which Bio-Broly plays into, Trunks blows open an overhead container of culture fluid, drenching the clone in a corrosive coat which dissolves his body. Goten and Trunks go on to escort civilians away from the island, and with help from Mr. Satan they learn that water is the remedy to outbreaks of the culture fluid, prompting Krillin, Goten and Trunks to fire a combined Kamehameha into the sea, causing a tidal wave to flood the island and solidify the fluid, neutralizing the hazard. Suddenly, Bio-Broly emerges from the ocean, revitalized and extremely enlarged by his experience with the culture fluid. Within moments however, he too is solidified. With this, Goten and Trunks strike the clone with enough energy to shatter him into pieces. Power Although he is the bio-engineered clone of the Legendary Super Saiyan, Bio-Broly lacked some of Broly's most distinguishable traits such as his extraordinary strength, speed and stamina. This is especially evident when Krillin was actually able to put up a decent fight against Bio-Broly, whereas the real Broly managed to knock him out in one strike before Krillin could even move in to attack. Despite lacking these features, the clone managed to retain Broly's recklessness, lack of compassion and apparent invulnerability to attacks. Soon after awakening, Bio-Broly's power shattered the culture fluid tank in which he was created, spilling the culture fluid. Once exposed to open air, the culture fluid became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, allowing the clone to survive in it. The only weakness that this fluid possessed was that it could be solidified by water, including all the genetic material it had absorbed along with it. This glaring weakness ultimately resulted in Bio-Broly's demise. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Double Eraser Cannon' – A more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon, which involves Bio-Broly firing two at once. He used this attack twice after his release, both against Goten and Trunks simultaneously. *'Eraser Cannon' – A powerful green energy sphere, and the signature technique of the original Broly. He used it against Mr. Satan, Android 18 and Krillin. *'Trap Shooter' – Bio-Broly sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. Used against Trunks and Goten after the boys dodge his Double Eraser Cannon and attacked him with Ki Blasts. It is also one of the techniques used by the original Broly. *'Gigantic Spike' – Bio-Broly grabs his opponent's face and drives them head first to a wall. It is also one of the techniques used by the original Broly. *'Bio-Hyper Beam' – Bio-Broly's red Eye Lasers technique. He uses it twice in the film. *'Mouth Energy Wave' – A fluctuating, green beam of energy fired from his mouth. He fired it at Goten while the boy tried to leave the battle in order to save Mr. Satan from the culture fluid. *'Explosive Wave' – Bio-Broly uses an Explosive Wave to destroy his container when released by Jaguar's scientists. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration' – Due to being drenched in the culture fluid, Bio-Broly's body becomes malleable, allowing him to recover from slicing attacks like Krillin's Destructo Disk. This malleability is further shown when he attacks Lord Jaguar by stretching his neck and twisting his head 180 degrees in order to use his Bio-Hyper Beam to blast the catwalk Jaguar was been standing on after the latter shouted at him to stop his rampage. Transformations Super Saiyan Although it is not shown or used, Bio-Broly technically has the ability to become a Super Saiyan as well, due to his source material having attained the form. Legendary Super Saiyan As Broly's clone, Bio-Broly has access to all of his source material's abilities, including the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. After awakening for a brief moment and catching a glimpse of both Goten and Trunks, Bio-Broly immediately ascends to this form and proceeds to use it for the rest of the movie. Bio-Warrior Bio-Broly's primary form appearing in the movie and video games is his Legendary Super Saiyan state covered with Culture Fluid. The Culture Fluid changes Bio-Broly's appearance, aside from covering him in the brown liquid, it changes his eye colour to red, gives him a red section on his chest, and flattens his hair. Bio-Broly can take on a Giant Form by absorbing more Culture Fluid into himself. Video game appearance Bio-Broly is a playable character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Bin Shimada *Funimation Dub: Vic Mignogna *Brazilian Dub: Thiago Zambrano Trivia *Bio-Broly is never referred to as such in the film, as all characters in the movie merely call him "Broly". *Bio-Broly's tank has 13 on it, which is a number considered unlucky in many traditions. *Dr. Collie's computer shows Bio-Broly's aging process in the flashback of Bio-Broly's creation. *Bio-Broly is the first of three consecutive villains in film who have very few speaking lines, besides grunts and other agitated sounds. *In the film Bio-Broly, Bio-Broly only says one word: "Kakarot". *Trunks' method of defeating Bio-Broly, albeit temporarily, by having him to be consumed by the culture fluid is similar to Gohan's attempts to have the original Broly swallowed by a river of lava in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Gallery See also *Broly (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Bio Warriors Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Mutants Category:Mute villains Category:Saiyans Category:Victims of the Culture Fluid Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased